Walkthrough:Final Fantasy X/BlueHighwind/Part 25
Repent Space Monkies!! Repent!! The end is near! I, BlueHighwind am 100% certain that by the time you're done reading this intro the world will end in a fiery cataclysm of death, carnage, and bloody chunks of your mother showering upon your stunned eyes. So just don't finish reading the intro no matter how seductive and grabbing the type may be. 'DON'T LOOK!!! SHIT YOU DID!! Sin's Final Charge Is that it? Is that the great Sin can do? No, he's still got one last trick up his sleeve. Run up to the Airship deck to find Yuna. After talking for a bit (and coming to the sickening realization that we'll have to kill all of Yuna's Aeons to defeat Sin) but then... Sin sprouts wings and charges up to fight you again. This time its going in for the kill, one final desperate charge to take us down even if it has to go with us. After the battle Sin finally breaks out of his shell and opens up to us. y4Vh6r57Iaw Really there are few characters I'd rather less have seen in the final dungeon other than Seymour. Looks like we'll have to kick his meddling unwelcome ass again. What is it - the third, fourth time now? This pathetic excuse for a villain gets his ass kicked more than Harrison Ford in ''Blade Runner. Inside Sin So this is what Sins look like on the inside. Huh. Save your game. You should notice that you can now return to the Airship, and continue with some sidequests. This isn't the Point of No Return yet. So don't worry. This next area is pretty wierd. For one you cannot see the path, and your mini map needs to be shown how this place works, so its very easy to fall into dead-ends. Also its not a linear path, rather its a maze consisting of a confusing latice of branching paths and dead-ends that could only have been designed by a mad man. Its one of the largest areas in the entire game and filled with Treasure. So I'll guide you Space Monkies to each and every little Chest in this maniac's Labyrinth. If you don't want the Treasure just head North and backtrack if you get into any dead-ends. You should reach Seymour eventually. Start off by heading North through the pointy curve, then turning West at the fork (its on one of those Yevon symbols). Here you'll reach another fork with another Yevon symbol, however you can only head West because a waterfall blocks your passage. Ignore the Yevon symbol along the way and keep going North until you can no longer move in this direction. Now go West to another Yevon symbol. Head up to the next one in sight and head West to find an Elixer. Now leave this dead-end and go straight South past the preious Yevon symbols until you've found a new one. Here go West to find the Phantom Ring. Return to the main path and go South until you've reconnected with a path you've been to before. Grab the Special Sphere and jump down the waterfall that blocked our passage earlier. Go North all the way back to where we found the Elixer. This time go East at the Yevon symbol. Continue down to where the path branches and go Southeast to find a Lv. 3 Keysphere. Next take the Southwest path to find a Wizard Lance. Go back to where you found the Keysphere and go North to reach the Save Point. Take the stairs up to find Seymour. Seymour is still his own lame freaky-hairdoed self and by this time even your characters are just plain sick of him. I've never seen that in a villain before, he actually annoys the main cast. Not hurts, or even injures - just annoys. He goes on about being a part of Sin now, however really he's just been eaten. So we get to fight ol' Seymour on last time. After the battle Seymour is finished. Yuna sends him and he dies completely. Yup, that is it. This is where the epic of the "great and magnificent" Seymour Guado ends. He didn't even get control of Sin, fuck he didn't even destroy anything. Guado and Blue Wookies don't count - they are lame. The blue-haired idiot dies a total failure in every sense of the word. What a waste of a life. Seymour sucks. After Seymour is sent, you find yourself in a trippy abandoned city that Sin just swallowed one day when he had the munchies (you'd be amazed just how much you can eat when you're really really hungry). Save you game and run up. You'll find a Glyph to your right. To open it you must fight ten Fiends in a row. The next door also has ten, then the next has fifteen. For all this trouble you only get a Lv. 4 Keysphere, so you may just want to skip it. If you have a No-Encounters weapon, you can just skip all the battles and grab the Keysphere. Now you should notice that the path is once again nice and linear. Head North, then follow it as it curves West. When you go over a tiny little bridge made up a small platform, wait a second. It will lift you up to a hidden area that houses a Four-on-One. Go back down and head to another similar looking square just up a bit and to your left. Tidus will knock down a wall, allowing access to a Defending Bracer. Run North to a large clearing, in the center of which is a big hole. Above it are stairs leading down, which you can use to find 20,000 Gil. Run up to find a another square similar to others. Stepping on it will launch you into the sky on a giant pillar. This will take you up to a hidden thin path that is the happy home of an HP Sphere, and a Defense Sphere. Take the lift back down. Now for no good reason what-so-ever I'm ending this page. See ya'll on page 26! Category: Final Fantasy X Walkthrough